


Maskenball

by TSihek



Series: 2. Bingo-Runde ~ Blackout! [19]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSihek/pseuds/TSihek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilhelmine Klemm hat eine grandiose Idee. Thiel ist wenig begeistert, Boerne auch nicht, andere dagegen schon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maskenball

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Baggeli  
> Bingo-Prompt: Magie

~~  
Maskenball  
~~

 

„Ein Kostümball? Mitten im Winter? Einfach so… ohne Grund?“, wiederholte Thiel Nadeshdas geduldig vorgetragene Erklärung und schnaubte sarkastisch, als sie bestätigend nickte. 

„Nee, nicht mit mir!“ Er hob abwehrend die Hände. „Wer ist überhaupt auf diese …“ 

Nadeshda versuchte verzweifelt Thiel mit den Augen einen Wink zu geben, als sie sah, dass sich hinter ihm die Tür öffnete und einen Frau mit schwarzer Lockenmähne hereinkam. Doch zu spät… leider bekam sie die letzten Worte des Kommissars noch mit. 

„… bescheuerte Idee gekommen?“

„Ihnen auch einen guten Tag, Thiel“, ertönte der Bariton von Frau Klemm hinter ihm und ihre nächsten Worte brachten Thiel dazu, die Beine von seinem Schreibtisch zu nehmen und aufzuspringen. 

„Diese bescheuerte Idee stammt von mir und ich sage Ihnen, wenn Sie es auch nur versuchen sich zu drücken, dann werde ich…“

Er drehte sich um. „Wer sagt denn, dass ich mich drücken will“, kam er der zweifelsohne schrecklichen Drohung zuvor. Er wollte gar nicht so genau wissen, was die Staatsanwältin mit ihm vorhatte. „Ich mache ja mit, aber nur unter einer Bedingung“, versuchte er sich Zeit zu verschaffen. 

Frau Klemm schaute ihn mit schräg gelegtem Kopf abwägend an. Mit einem breiten Grinsen verschränkte sie die Arme. „Jetzt sind Sie dran, Thiel. Sie haben zugesagt… vor Zeugen!“, triumphierte sie und auch Nadeshda musste ein Grinsen hinter einem künstlichen Hüsteln verstecken. Jeder im Kommissariat wusste schließlich, wie ungern sich Thiel bei offiziellen Terminen blicken ließ selbst wenn es nur ein Kostümball war

„Sie können sich ja als Mumie verkleiden“, schlug Nadeshda vor. „Dann erkennt Sie keiner.“ 

„Sehr witzig“, gab Thiel zurück und verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. „Damit Boerne mich dann in seiner Folterkammer auseinandernehmen kann, oder was.“

Nun konnte sich Nadeshda nicht mehr beherrschen und lachte laut auf und sogar Staatsanwältin Klemm fiel mit ein. Sie beruhigte sich aber schnell wieder. „Unter welcher Bedingung machen Sie denn mit? Rauswinden können sie sich nicht mehr.“

„Meine Bedingung ist…“ Thiel schaute sich suchend in seinem Büro um, doch er hatte keine Eingebung, womit er sich würde drücken können. Da kam ihm der Zufall in Form eines allseits bekannten Professors der Rechtsmedizin zu Hilfe, der just in diesem Moment scharf klopfte und mal wieder ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, in den Raum stürmte. 

Frau Klemm konnte sich gerade noch mit einem raschen Schritt zur Seite davor retten, die Türklinke in den Rücken geknallt zu bekommen. 

„… dass auch Boerne und Frau Haller dabei sein müssen“, platzte Thiel heraus und grinste breit. Er war sich zwar bei der kleinen Assistentin des Professors nicht sicher, ob sie nicht sogar Spaß an einem Kostümball haben würde, aber Boerne selbst würde da niemals mitmachen!

„Wo dabei sein?“, hakte Boerne sofort nach, der Thiels Satz natürlich gehört hatte. Er schaute teils neugierig, teils skeptisch zwischen Thiel und den beiden Frauen hin und her und es schien ihm angesichts ihrer eindeutig amüsierten Stimmung nicht ganz wohl in seiner Haut zu sein. 

„Ich hatte die grandiose Idee, um die Fantasie der Mitarbeiter hier im Präsidium etwas anzukurbeln, am nächsten Samstag einen Kostümball zu veranstalten. Die Teilnahme ist verpflichtend und jeder muss kostümiert kommen. Dabei stehen nur bekannte Persönlichkeiten aus Geschichte oder Literatur zur Auswahl. Kommissar Thiel hier hat eben den wunderbaren Vorschlag gemacht, doch auch Sie und Ihre bezaubernde Assistentin dazu einzuladen“, schmierte Frau Klemm dem bei ihren Worten sichtlich überrumpelten Rechtsmediziner den sprichwörtlichen Honig um den tatsächlich vorhandenen Bart. 

„Ja… das ist aber…“ Boerne räusperte sich und sammelte seine Gedanken und seine Gesichtszüge, die ihm deutlich entglitten waren.   
„Das ist eine blendende Idee“, fuhr er dann fort und klopfte Thiel jovial auf die Schulter, was dieser mit einem Blick quittierte, der einen weniger mutigen Mitmenschen aus dem Raum gejagt hätte. Boerne war davon natürlich nicht beeindruckt. 

„Alberich wird darüber begeistert sein und auch ich finde die Möglichkeit, einmal in eine andere Rolle zu schlüpfen, durchaus belebend für die Fantasie. Das ist ein sehr guter Vorschlag Frau Staatsanwältin und ich kann Sie dazu nur beglückwünschen.“ 

Er drückte ihr einige mitgebrachte Akten in die Hand und huschte dann schneller wieder aus dem Büro heraus, als einer der anderen Anwesenden reagieren konnte. 

~~

Auf dem Rückweg in die Rechtsmedizin überlegte Boerne fieberhaft, wie er da wieder herauskam. Das würde Thiel ihm büßen, soviel war sicher. Ihn, einen ehrenwerten Professor als Ausrede nutzen zu wollen! Das konnte er selbstverständlich nicht zulassen. Er hasste es, sich zu verkleiden und hatte   
nur deshalb zugesagt, weil er die Chance nutzten wollte, Thiel zu diesem ungeliebten Event zu zwingen. Das war ihm wenigstens gelungen.   
Nun musste er dieses Damoklesschwert von seinem Haupt entfernen und das extemlo!

Alberich schaute ihm neugierig nach, als er, noch immer in Gedanken bei möglichen Fluchtplänen, durch den Obduktionssaal rauschte und in seinem Büro verschwand.   
Natürlich stand sie nur Minuten später mit zwei Tassen Kaffee neben ihm und schaute ihn mit diesen beeindruckenden blauen Augen an, mit denen sie jede Ausrede durchschaute. 

Allerdings bekam er eine Schonfrist, denn anstatt ihm geschickt seine Sorgen zu entlocken, betrachtete sie den Bildschirm, auf dem er eine Übersicht aller in dieser und nächster Woche stattfindenden Kongresse und Tagungen in Übersee aufgerufen hatte. 

„Wollten Sie nicht am Wochenende mal ausspannen?“, fragte sie deshalb auch prompt.   
„Was heißt hier ausspannen? Ich habe geplant den Artikel über die Analyse der Entwicklung und Homöostase von verschiedenen Makrophagenpopulationen endlich zu Ende zu bringen“, gab Boerne abwesend zurück. Würde dieser Kongress über Stammzellenforschung in Singapur als Weiterbildung durchgehen?  
„Sag ich doch“, konterte Alberich ungerührt. „Ausspannen.“  
Sie drückte ihm eine Tasse in die Hand und lehnte sich dann gegen den Schreibtisch. „Also lassen Sie es schon raus. Womit hat Kommissar Thiel Sie heute wieder geärgert, dass Sie ihn gleich nach … wohin?“ Sie spähte auf den Bildschirm und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „… nach Singapur schicken wollen?“   
Boerne seufzte und trank einen Schluck Kaffee um Zeit zu gewinnen, was aber eigentlich unsinnig war. Sie würde ohnehin keine Ruhe geben, bis sie alles wusste. Er fragte sich, womit er diese Assistentin verdient hatte, wobei er ja ansonsten ganz zufrieden mit ihr war.  
„Sie sind schlimmer, als eine ganze Abteilung Geheimagenten. Gibt es eigentlich irgendwas, das Ihrer untrüglichen Spürnase entgeht?“  
„Um mit Balzac zu sprechen“, konterte sie „Es ist gefährlich, die Macht des Kleinen zu verkennen. Sie gleicht der Kraft des Wurmes, der eine Ulme zernagt, indem er die Rinde unterhöhlt.“  
„Ja, ja, schon gut“, winkte Boerne ab und ertränkte sein Schmunzeln in der Kaffeetasse, bevor sie es entdecken konnte. „Frau Klemm gibt einen Kostümball und weil Thiel sich drücken wollte, müssen wir beide nun auch hingehen.“  
Alberich musterte ihn mit einem zweifelnden Blick. „Und Sie sind sich sicher, dass Sie da nicht was falsch verstanden haben?“

„Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Fragen Sie Frau Krusenstern, wenn Sie mir nicht glauben. Die war auch dabei.“  
Alberichs fröhliches Lächeln und der Enthusiasmus, mit dem sie nur Augenblicke später in ihrem eigenen Büro zum Telefon griff sagten ihm, dass er nun keine Ausrede mehr zu suchen brauchte. Seine kleine Assistentin würde sich alles ganz genau erklären lassen und ihm dann gar keine andere Wahl lassen, als bei diesem Unsinn mitzumachen. 

Wenn er sie aber so beobachtete, wie sie da schon vor lauter Vorfreude ganz aus dem Häuschen war… sie bot einen bezaubernden Anblick und er fragte sich, als was sie sich wohl verkleiden würde. 

~~

Silke freute sich unbändig über den Kostümball. Sie liebte es sich zu verkleiden, hatte dazu aber in den letzten Jahren keine wirklich passende Gelegenheit gefunden. Die albernen Faschingskostüme mied sie, ebenso wie die dazugehörigen Veranstaltungen, da sie das schlicht lächerlich fand. Ein richtiger, echter Kostümball dagegen… 

Froh darüber genau das Kostüm gefunden zu haben, das sie gesucht hatte, drehte sie sich noch einmal vor dem Spiegel. Der lange Rock aus himmelblauem Taft streifte elegant über den Boden, während ein Reifrock, den sie darunter trug, den Stoff über den Hüften nach außen bauschte. Das eng anliegende Oberteil war mit funkelnden Perlen und Blüten bestickt und lief in der Taille in einer Schneppe nach unten aus. Kostbare weiße Spitze fiel in üppigen Rüschen über ihre Arme und säumte auch den großzügigen Ausschnitt. Eine breite Schärpe aus blauer Seide verlief von der rechten Schulter zu ihrer linken Hüfte und war mit einer reich verzierten goldenen Brosche geschmückt, in die ein Saphir eingearbeitet worden war. Auch wenn der Schmuck nicht echt war, der Stoff war es und das Kleid war die nach einem Gemälde angefertigte Replik einer Robe der Zarin.   
Sie fühlte sich wie eine Königin. 

Gespannt darauf, in welchen Kostümen die anderen erscheinen würden, legte sie sich dann einen schweren samtenen Tasselmantel um, der eigentlich zu einer mittelalterlichen Robe gehörte, ihr aber an diesem noch kalten Januarabend gute Dienste leistete. 

Vor dem Haus hielt ein Wagen und ein Blick aus dem Fenster sagte ihr, dass Thiels Vater sein Wort gehalten hatte und sie pünktlich abholte. Sie bot schon einen beeindruckenden Anblick und wollte aber nicht unbedingt jedem Fremden wegen ihrer Kleidung Rede und Antwort stehen.

„Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, wäre ich in Livree erschienen, Gnädigste“, wurde sie von einem erst verblüfften, dann breit lächelnden Thiel Senior begrüßt und dann fast schon standesgemäß zum Wagen geleitet. 

„Wissen Sie denn, als was sich Ihr Sohn kostümiert hat?“, versuchte sie ihn auszufragen, als sie zum Präsidium unterwegs waren, doch der Vater des Kommissars zuckte nur vielsagend mit den Schultern. 

„Wissen tu ich es schon. Aber er hat mir unter Androhung der Todesstrafe verboten was zu verraten“, grinste er. 

Silke gab sich damit zufrieden. Sie würde es ohnehin bald herausfinden. Sie alle hatten nur einige Tage Zeit gehabt um sich für eine Rolle zu entscheiden und nach dem passenden Kostüm und eventuellen Requisiten zu suchen. 

Sie wusste, dass Nadeshda halb im Scherz und halb im Ernst als „M“ das gestrenge Oberhaupt des Britischen Geheimdienstes geben wollte. Wie das Kostüm dazu aber aussehen würde, war ihr ein Rätsel. Anzug vielleicht? Soweit sie wusste, tauchte die Chefin von 007 nur in einem oder zwei Filmen auf und da war sie schlicht eine resolute ältere Frau mit Haaren auf den Zähnen. 

Im Falle der Staatsanwältin hieß es, seien sogar Wetten abgeschlossen worden. Keiner hatte aber den leisesten Hauch einer Ahnung, was sie wählen würde. 

Das größte Rätsel war ihr jedoch Boerne geblieben. Er hatte sich scheinbar überhaupt nicht um ein Kostüm gekümmert. Zumindest war ihr nichts in der Art aufgefallen und so viel Zeit wie er in der Rechtsmedizin verbracht hatte, hatte er auch gar keine Möglichkeit haben können, sich etwas zu besorgen. Er hatte sogar seinen Bart vernachlässigt, den er sonst so sorgfältig stutzte. Gestern war er zumindest deutlich länger gewesen als sonst.   
Sie war gespannt darauf, als was er sich wohl verkleiden würde mit so wenig Vorbereitung. 

Auch wenn sie ihn sonst leicht durchschauen konnte, so hatte sie hier keine Ahnung, was sie erwartete.

Das Taxi hielt und Thiel Senior öffnete ihr die Tür. „Soll ich Sie noch nach oben begleiten?“

„Nicht nötig. Das übernehme ich!“, ertönte hinter ihnen einen eindeutig verstellte Stimme. Silke drehte sich um und sah sich leicht verdutzt einer älteren, in ein strenges, hellgraues Kostüm gekleideten Frau gegenüber. Die kurzen grauen Haare waren nach hinten gekämmt und sie war so geschickt geschminkt, dass Silke zweimal hinschauen musste, bevor sie Nadeshda erkannte. 

Thiel Senior lachte, als er sie ebenfalls erkannte. „Na, wenn dass meinem Jungen mal schmeckt“, grinste er, stieg mit einem „Viel Vergnügen, die Damen“ in seinen Wagen und fuhr davon. 

Silke hielt Nadeshda am Arm zurück. „Das ist eine Perücke, oder? Es wäre schade, wenn du deine Haare nur für heute Abend abgeschnitten hättest“, fragte sie neugierig nach und war erleichtert, als die andere lachte.   
„Natürlich ist das eine Perücke. Aber deine Robe sieht ja aus wie echt. Eine Königin, oder? Sissi ist das aber nicht.“

Silke prustete los. „Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Vielleicht kommst du noch drauf. Aber lass uns reingehen… mir wird kalt.“

Aufgekratzt und erwartungsvoll machten sich die beiden Frauen auf den Weg zum großen Pressesaal des Präsidiums, in dem der Ball stattfinden würde. 

~~

Boerne atmete noch einmal tief durch. Sollte er wirklich? 

Nun, um jetzt noch nach einem anderen Kostüm zu suchen war es zu spät.   
Bedächtig zog er die champagnerfarbenen Kniebundhosen aus Seide über die weißen Kniestrümpfe und schlüpfte dann in die auf Hochglanz polierten, schwarzen, kniehohen Stiefel mit den kleinen Absätzen. Sie erinnerten ihn an seine Reitstiefel und einmal mehr bedauerte er es, dass er diese nicht verwenden konnte. Da hätte er zumindest etwas am Leib getragen, in dem er sich sicher fühlte. Er mochte es nicht, sich auf unbekanntem Terrain zu bewegen, auch wenn er den Teufel tun und das jemals zeigen würde. 

Dass Thiel ihm das eingebrockt hatte, dafür würde er ihm schon noch büßen, versprach er sich, während er in das weiße Batisthemd mit den weit über den Handrücken fallenden Rüschen an den Manschetten schlüpfte und die unzähligen kleine Knöpfe schloss. Die Weste aus goldbraunem Brokat kam als nächstes. Sie erinnerte ihn schon eher an seine vertrauten Anzüge. Allerdings war es auch ein seltsam angenehmes Gefühl den festen Stoff zu spüren, der seinen Oberkörper eng umschloss. Feine Stickereien ließen das Kleidungsstück im Licht der Lampe schimmern und er fragte sich, wie es wohl im Kerzenlicht gewirkt haben mochte. Danach schlang er sich das Spitzenjabot um den Hals und band es zu einer akkuraten Schleife. 

Tief einatmend ging er dann vom Schlafzimmer ins Bad. Etwas unschlüssig betrachtete er den schwarzen Kajalstift, den er sich gestern noch schnell gekauft hatte. Den spöttischen Blick der Verkäuferin hatte er dabei ebenso ignoriert, wie das Gefühl etwas ihm völlig fremdes zu tun.   
Mit zuerst leicht zitternden Fingern und dann beherzter zog er an beiden Augen einen dünnen Strich am Lidrand, wie er es unzählige Male bei seiner Frau gesehen hatte und wie es ihm der Kostümverleiher empfohlen hatte. 

Die Wirkung war beeindruckend, stellte er fest, als er es schließlich doch wagte das Ergebnis im Spiegel zu betrachten. Mit ein wenig Gel zwirbelte er danach die Enden seines Schnurrbarts zu zwei Spitzen. Den Kinnbart kämmte er ebenfalls zu einer Spitze und fixierte auch diese mit Gel. 

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er sich selbst hinter diesen eigentlich geringfügigen Veränderungen sehen konnte und es erschien ihm fast ein wenig erschreckend, wie wenig es bedurfte einen Menschen zu verändern. 

Bildete er es sich nur ein, oder begann er ein bisschen aufgeregte Vorfreude zu spüren? Wie mochte sich Alberich verkleiden? Er kannte ihren manchmal hintersinnigen Humor, der sie veranlasste mit ihrer Größe zu spielen. Würde sie sich darauf beziehen? Etwa indem sie irgendeine kleine Sagengestalt darstellte? Tinkerbell vielleicht? Oder würde sie es fertigbringen, als der garstige Zwerg Alberich ihren Spitznamen zum Anlass für eine Parodie zu nehmen? Zutrauen würde er es ihr. 

Er strich sich das Haar zurück und schob sich die Perücke darüber, die zum Kostüm gehörte.   
Dichtes, gewelltes Haar war streng gescheitelt worden und zwei steife, fest eingedrehte Locken zogen sich nun über seine Ohren nach hinten, wo ein langer, eng mit einem weißen Satinband zusammengebundener Zopf über seine Schultern wischte, wenn er nur ein wenig den Kopf drehte. Es war ein irritierendes Gefühl und er hoffte, er würde nicht den ganzen Abend versucht sein, dort eine hartnäckige Fliege verscheuchen zu wollen, weil er seinen Zopf für eine solche hielt. Das wäre dann doch ein etwas merkwürdiger Anblick. 

Die Perücke war ebenso schwarz wie seine eigenen Haare und ließ ihn dennoch völlig anders aussehen. Langsam begann er zu lächeln. Er straffte die Schultern und versuchte sich in dem etwas gezierten Gehabe, dass ihm für diese Figur empfohlen worden war.   
Und siehe da, es funktionierte. Mit einem eleganten Schwung hob er die Hand und begleitete gestikulierend einen stummen Monolog zu dem er sich die Worte erst noch würde zurechtlegen müssen. 

Nun, er kannte die Geschichten des Barons auswendig. Es sollte ihm nicht schwer fallen, sie in angemessener Weise vorzutragen. 

Mit sich zufrieden zog er den dunkelroten Samtrock mit den polierten Messingknöpfen über und klemmte sich den schwarzen Dreispitz mit der grauen Straußenfeder unter den Arm. Fehlte nur noch der Säbel. 

Er hatte auf die zwar gut gearbeitete, aber dennoch für den Kenner sichtlich nachgemachte Theaterwaffe verzichtet, die zum Kostüm gehörte und schnallte sich stattdessen seinen eigenen Säbel um. Zwar verbanden ihn damit nicht nur gute Erinnerungen, aber es war an der Zeit, den guten noch einige neue hinzuzufügen. 

Außerdem… wusste er denn, ob er sich heute Abend nicht nur vor Alberichs spitzer Zunge würde hüten müssen?

~~

Silke schaute sich suchend um. Sie hatte einige der Mitarbeiter des Kommissariats erkannt und sich köstlich über einen Robin Hood im quietschgrünen Kostüm mit Jägerhut amüsiert. Einer von Thiels Kollegen war als Neil Armstrong erschienen und schwitzte fürchterlich in seinem Astronautenanzug, ein anderer hatte sich als Pinoccio versucht und blieb nun mit der langen, künstlichen Nase überall hängen. 

Nun, ein Kostüm konnte auch das falsche sein. 

Das Fest hatte schon vor einer guten halben Stunde begonnen und langsam fragte sich Silke, wo Boerne steckte. Oder war er schon da und sie hatte ihn noch nicht entdeckt? Das konnte eigentlich nicht sein, denn sie hatte sich so positioniert, dass sie den Eingang gut im Blick hatte. 

Eine in unzählige Schleier gehüllte Frau trat zu ihr. Von ihren kunstvoll drapierten dunklen Haaren fielen Perlenketten auf ihr Schultern und funkelnder Goldschmuck an Hals, Händen und Fußgelenken ließen keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie Mata Hari vor sich hatte. 

Erst die sonore Stimme und ein zweiter, genauerer Blick verrieten ihr, dass eigentlich Wilhelmine Klemm neben ihr stand.   
„Na, wo steckt er denn?“

„Wen meinen Sie?“, gab Silke zurück, denn auch wenn sie nach ihrem Chef Ausschau hielt, glaubte sie nicht, dass das auch für die Staatsanwältin galt. 

„Thiel. Ich sage Ihnen, wenn der sich drückt…“

„Der Professor fehlt auch noch“, beruhigte Silke sie. „Entweder kommen die beiden gemeinsam, oder sie schwänzen brüderlich.“

„Das Donnerwetter das die dann aber erwartet, wird nicht von schlechten Eltern sein, da können die beiden sicher sein. Bruder hin oder her!“ Die Drohung verlor angesichts des breiten Grinsens Mata Haris jedoch ein wenig an Schrecken.

„Sie können sich ja bei M vom MI5 Hilfe holen, sollten Sie sie brauchen“, riet Silke und drehte sich zu Frau Klemm um. 

„Da soll mich doch….“, entfuhr es in dem Moment der Staatsanwältin, die über Silke hinwegsah und diese wirbelte herum, um sich einem waschechten Westmann gegenüber zu sehen. Schwarze, derbe Stiefel, ebensolche Hosen, ein braunes Wildlederhemd mit Fransen an den Ärmeln und den Schultern und ein weißer Stetson mit breiter Krempe, der Thiels siegessichere Grinsen trotz geheimnisvoll gesenktem Kopf nur schwer verbergen konnte, wiesen ihn eindeutig als Old Surehand aus. 

Silke applaudierte ihm insgeheim. Die Verkleidung, als raubeiniger Scharfschütze mit goldenem Herzen passte wirklich zu ihm und die augenzwinkernde Selbstironie gefiel ihr. 

„Nun, da bin ich!“, präsentierte er sich nicht ohne Stolz der Staatsanwältin. „Ich habe mein Wort gehalten, auch wenn es das letzte Mal sein dürfte, dass Sie mich so am Wickel haben. Es sei denn…“ Er grinste breit und ließ den Blick langsam über die diversen Schleier gleiten. 

Mit einem entrüsteten Schnauben trat Frau Klemm einen Schritt zurück. „Vergessen Sie das ganz schnell wieder, Thiel. Ich bin hier als Spionin und ich werde sicher nicht den Tanz der sieben Schleier aufführen, nur um Sie nochmal zu einem offiziellen Termin zu bekommen.“

„Och… so eine Verkleidung kann magische Eigenschaften haben und der Abend ist noch jung“, spöttelte er respektlos und sie lachte. Jedem, der das hörte war klar, dass er es genoss sie als kleine Rache auf die Schippe zu nehmen. 

Silke gönnte es ihm. Boerne würde ihn ohnehin noch spüren lassen, dass er nun auch erscheinen musste. Wenn er denn überhaupt kam? 

So langsam schlich sich Enttäuschung in ihre Freude über den bisher schönen Abend. Sie hätte zu gerne sein Kommentar zu ihrem Kostüm gehört, das er ganz bestimmt erkannt hätte. Oder würde er sie auch für irgendeine Königin halten? 

Leise seufzend wandte sie sich von ihrem Posten ab, um sich an der Bar ein Glas Sekt zu holen. Um nicht über ihre voluminösen Röcke zu stolpern hob sie sie ein wenig an und schaute vor sich auf den Boden. Es war schon ziemlich ungewohnt für sie, solche Kleidung zu tragen und so schön es auch war, praktisch war diese Mode nicht gewesen.

„Aber, aber. Was ist der großen Zarin denn widerfahren, dass sie so betrübt dahinschreitet“, hörte sie neben sich plötzlich eine leise Stimme und sie schaute überrascht auf. Sie drehte sich suchend um die eigene Achse, als sie niemanden sah, der sie angesprochen haben konnte. 

Die Stimme war zudem verstellt gewesen, so dass sie den Sprecher auch nicht erkannt hatte. Was sollte das? 

Niemand der Umstehenden schien sie weiter zu beachten, also setzte sie mit einem Schulterzucken ihren Weg fort. Eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf ließ sie dann aber abrupt stehen bleiben.   
Da hatte jemand doch tatsächlich ihr Kostüm erkannt! 

Wieder schaute sie sich die anderen Gäste genauer an und begann breit zu lächeln, als plötzlich ein großgewachsener Kavalier in festlicher Kleidung hinter einer Gruppe Politiker hervortrat, die sich mit Marie Curie und Sindbad unterhielten.   
Er zog den Dreispitz vom Kopf und verneigte sich mit einem Kratzfuß so tief vor ihr, dass sein Haar fast den Boden berührte. 

„Katharina die Große“, deklamiert er laut, während er sich wieder aufrichtete und nach ihrer Hand griff, um einen formvollendeten Handkuss zu zelebrieren. „Wie habe ich mich in der Fremde nach Euch verzehrt, dort, in den fernen Landen. Doch kommt, lasst mich von den Abenteuern berichten, die mir auf der Reise zu Euch widerfuhren.“ 

Alle Anwesenden waren verstummt und schauten verblüfft auf das ungleiche und doch so passende Paar. 

Silke hatte sich von ihrer Überraschung erholt und strahlte Boerne an. Nun wusste sie, warum er seinen Bart so scheinbar vernachlässigt hatte. Sie erkannte ihn und doch musste sie schon genau hinschauen, um das vertraute Gesicht zu sehen.   
Das waren nicht nur ein wenig Makeup und eine Perücke. Sein ganzes Auftreten hatte sich subtil verändert, war lockerer und fröhlicher geworden und ein spitzbübischer Humor funkelte in seinen Augen. Sie hatte schon öfters von der magischen Kraft eines Kostüms gehört, aber das hier war für sie die Bestätigung, dass es das wirklich gab.

Sie konnte ihre Augen nicht von ihm losreißen und hörte sich selbst kaum, als sie mit fester Stimme entgegnete: „Baron Hieronymus Carl-Friedrich Freiherr von Münchhausen! Es ist eine Freude, Euch hier zu begegnen. Ich hörte, Ihr besuchtet den Mann im Mond? Und stimmt es, was man sagt…. Euer Pferd wurde bei lebendigem Leibe von einem Wolf verschlungen, der dann an des Pferdes statt Eure Kutsche zog?“ 

Boerne schmunzelte und hatte sichtlich Spaß an dem Spiel und untermalte seine Worte mit weitausholenden Gesten und betonter Mimik. „Ihr hörtet die Kunde? So sind mir meine Heldentaten vorausgeeilt. Ich bin betrübt. Was soll ich Euch, werte Zarin, denn nun Gutes tun? Womit Euch von der tristen Öde des Tages befreien?“

Silke schluckte und spürte, wie sie sich in Boernes Augen zu verlieren begann. Er hatte manchmal diese Wirkung auf sie doch hier war es noch viel ausgeprägter. Lag es an den Kostümen? Am Maskenball? Lag es daran, dass er es wieder einmal geschafft hatte, sie zu überraschen und gleichzeitig zu überrumpeln? Lag es an der Magie des Augenblicks, wie ihre Freundin sagen würde? 

Als wäre es das Stichwort gewesen, begann in diesem Moment eine wohl extra von der Staatsanwältin engagierte Band zu spielen und ganz passend für die beiden war es ein langsamer Walzer. Boerne bot ihr galant die Hand und dankbar, keine Antwort geben zu müssen, ließ sie sich von ihm zu einem freien Platz in der Mitte des Raumes führen. 

„Und so schritt Katharina die Große an der Hand des Barons von Münchhausen zur Tanzfläche und gemeinsam eröffneten sie den Ball“, kommentierte Wilhelmine Klemm trocken die Szene und beglückwünschte sich im Stillen, dass ihr geheimer und so verzwickter Plan funktioniert hatte. 

Oder war da etwa Magie im Spiel gewesen?


End file.
